Common Vehicles
Notes Regarding Cars Most times you're not going to be driving at your vehicle's full speed. There are speed limits you need to follow. On average these will be at Slow (150 ft/turn, 18 mph), Highway (350 ft/turn, 40 mph) or Freeway (700 ft/turn, 80 mph) speeds. Sharp turns and traffic may also force you to slow down significantly. Vehicles cannot be Healed, only Repaired. Using your vehicle as a Ram is a viable tactic, but not always a good idea. Every 200 ft/turn you're going, damage die accrue and add up; but also deals damage to your vehicle. At 200 ft/turn, you add 1d8 to your Ram damage. At 400, this becomes 3d8. At 600, 6d8. Add 3 dice for every 200 extra feet. Ram damage is always Bludgeoning unless you have addons that can do additional types of damage. Ramming vehicles is easy, ramming people is hard. People get a Ref save (DC 10 + 2 for every 200 ft/turn you're moving) to avoid being hit by your vehicle. If they beat the DC by 5 or more, they avoid damage completely even if they don't have Evasion. When Ramming, the largest vehicle takes the least damage. Medium vehicles deal 1/2 damage to Large, 1/4th to Huge, 1/8th to Gargantuan, and 1/16th to Colossal. Large deals x2 damage to Medium, 1/2 to Huge, 1/4th to Gargantuan, and 1/8th to Colossal. Huge vehicles deal x4 damage to Medium vehicles, x2 to Large ones, 1/2 to Gargantuan, and 1/4th to Colossal. Gargantuan vehicles deal x8 damage to Medium, x4 to Large, x2 to Huge, and 1/2 to Colossal. Colossal vehicles deal x16 damage to Medium, x8 to Large, x4 to Huge, and x2 to Gargantuan. All modern vehicles, being made primarily of steel, have Hardness 10. Ram damage is based on size: Medium is 1d6, Large is 1d8, Huge is 1d10, Gargantuan is 2d6, and Colossal is 2d8. Squares: Width by Length. AC: Armor Class. Pass: Passengers. Speed: Maximum Speed in Feet. Accel: Acceleration in feet per turn. Hardpoints: How many accessories can be added on. Engine: all engines are biodiesel by default. Cargo: Vehicles over their cargo rating reduce speed by 20 ft/turn for every 5 lbs over capacity. Weight: in lbs. Control of cars is done with Profession/Drive. Notes about Water Craft Like cars, modern naval vessels are made primarily of metal, so they all have Hardness 10 too. Notes about Aircraft Aircraft- like planes- need runways to get up off the ground. Without a clear runway, they cannot get up the speed needed to fly. Airplanes do not have a ram speed listed because if you ram your plane into something, you're going to blow it up. No aircraft can turn on a dime, not even helicopters. Presume for airplanes you need as many feet as you can fly per turn to change direction. Presume for helicopters you need at least 1/4th as many feet as your current speed to turn. You can, within reason, target pieces of an aircraft rather than the whole thing, but certain parts are harder to hit and get an AC bonus if you target them. The main body gives no bonus. Wings have +2 AC, and if you successfully cause 1/2 of the craft's total HP in damage to the wings, it loses flight capabilities. Propellors have a +8 bonus to AC, but will be rendered useless if you do 1/4th of the craft's total HP in damage to them. The tail ends get a +1 AC bonus, and if you take out 3/4ths of the craft's total HP on the tail, it loses the ability to steer (pilots get a -8 penalty to flying). If an aircraft is more than x4 its cargo rating overweight, it cannot fly. If you attempt to go higher than your aircraft's altitude rating, the engine will stall and you'll need to perform a skill check at DC 25 to restart the engine, you will fall at twice the speed you were flying at per round. Control of aircraft is done with Profession/Pilot. The Fly skill may be used, but at a -2 penalty. Without any ranks in these skills, you'll take a -4 penalty to piloting, and another -4 if you don't have a proficiency feat. Notes about Airships If an airship is more than x4 its cargo rating overweight, it cannot fly. Airships do not stall if they try to go above their maximum altitude- they simply don't go any higher. Ramming airships is like ramming cars, only now you're flying (and may subsequently be falling). Keep this in mind. Airships are controlled with Profession/Pilot. The Fly skill may be used at a -1 penalty. Ground Vehicles Naval Craft Aircraft Airships Equipment Back to Main Page